1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to electrical switches.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical switches are useful in providing options regarding which paths are available for electrical power to be routed from energy sources, such as batteries, to various electrical devices. Unfortunately, conventional switches can have limitations as to which options are provided and as to how saftely and reliably the options are provided.